wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Tallon Prime
Tallon Prime is a Tidally-locked Death World of the Imperium of Man and is also an Adeptus Astartes recruitment for the Omni Legion Space Marine Chapter. This world also plays host to the Order of the Sacred Flame. This planet is located in the Nephilim Sector in the Ultima Segmentum. Massive cities are where most of the planet's populace resides, with walls intended to keep out the threats of the environment while keeping the populace trapped inside. The world of Tallon Prime in ancient human history was a paradise world with a similar ecology as Earth in its early years. The ocean it hosted was nowhere near the size of the one on Earth but the land was bountiful with forests and beautiful mountain ranges. The Lunar side of the world seen as a beautiful winter wonderland, one could wake up in the morning to a still bright moon with the sparkles of frost across their window frames. It wouldn't be until the Age of Strife in which the planet would be reduced to a desert in the war with the Men of Iron. Thousands of years later the Great Crusade would bring the world under Imperial rule and the once abandoned cities would once again be filled to the brim with life, humans who sought to force the natives to follow their ways or be exterminated. As a result, much of the city's populace are migrants from other systems who had heard of the work they could get from the mines, possibly giving themselves or their family as life of luxury. History Dark Age of Technology The 19th Millennium would see to it that humans would arrive upon the seemingly normal planet that they would dub 'Tallon Prime'. Millions would travel to this world because of the vast ocean it once hosted. From orbit it looked like a massive lake. This would lead to much prosperity for Tallon Prime because of the sheer number of people who'd want to live on a paradise world. The environment proved to be unstable to the human settlers. One hour it could be clear and sunny and later that day raging storms with tornadoes could sweep the landscape. To work around this massive walls were built to ward off the powerful winds or potential floods that could come. Satellites in orbit could fire close range 'Storm Disolver Cannons' which would detonate in the lower atmosphere and prevent powerful storms from producing tornadoes while above the cities. The trick was the projectile would shatter into small enough fragments it was deemed harmless to the cities below. Most records of the planet are considered uneventful until M23, the Men of Iron brought this peace to a destructive end. The revolt caused by the Men of Iron would lay ruin to the world of Tallon Prime like all other worlds that both humanity and their former AI servants once occupied. Millions would be slaughtered in the fighting, cities destroyed and eventually the environment of the planet itself would be destroyed by the Men of Iron. The orbital satellites once used to control the weather were hurled down toward the planet surface like burning meteors. The war would eventually go nuclear and both factions saw to it that the other died even if it meant the destruction of the very planet they fought upon. Jungles, forests, the single ocean and most of the walled cities would be wiped from the universe itself. Tallon Prime in the ashes of war would emerge with humanity as the victor but they'd find themselves survivors upon a charred and nearly lifeless planet. The remaining cities reached only a few dozen as horrific creatures that had once dwelled below the planet's surface would take these cities for themselves and drove the surviving humans from their homes. Tens of thousands would escape with salvaged resources while others would be slaughtered and devoured by the creatures. It would take many years for humans to adapt to the devastated planet, their descendants producing and growing to survive the harsh world they unintentionally condemned themselves to. Imperial Compliance The XVIII Legiones Astartes, Salamanders, were the first to find Tallon Prime during the Great Crusade. It had been thousands of years since the world had been visited by anyone beyond their atmosphere. The people of the Tallon Prime, descendants of the planet's populace from before the Age of Strife, were initially hostile toward the Space Marines but eventually tribes would submit. Not all the planet's natives would embrace the Imperium though, instead choosing to go into hiding to survive the wrath of the Imperium. Over the decades more and more humans from other Imperial worlds would migrate to Tallon Prime, the Salamanders long ago cleared the majority of the cities of the dangerous wildlife that had called those places home. The world would be considered a civilized world not long after it was brought back into the Imperium. The city walls would be a glorious site to those who would first come to the world, seeing their impressive construction and to know they'd survived for several millennia. Salvaging what they could from the Hive cities, each being connected by a series of underground tunnels that would carry transportation intended to move lower class work forces from city to city. These tunnels would have 'halfway points' in which workers would get off and begin work in the mines, rare but valuable materials were sought as the planet's primary tithe. Military training would be hosted in the world's wastes, the Natives of the world would often be hunted or used as target practice. Further poisoning their relations with them. Some tribes would be assaulted by the Imperium seeking slave labor or perhaps abducted to be experimented on. The Horus Heresy ''' During the time of the heresy most of the planet's cities would endure bombings, most survivors being either killed by traitors who surrounded the cities or by the wildlife. Any others would be discovered by the planet's Settlers and taken in by them or executed. The traitors of the Iron Warriors would only leave the world intact because of their orders to turn their attention to Ullanor Prime. By the time the Iron Warriors left the planet the number of cities had gone from nearly a hundred to less than fifty. Panic swept across Tallon Prime with many terrified of the future fleeing the cities, terrified of the traitors returning to finish what they had started. This would never happen. During this time there would be a great war of politics with the surviving cities who'd fight for territory via the cities abandoned by their people. Former city leaders being slain by small armies attempting to rob them of their land and resources. It would be years until the Adeptus Terra would reconnect with the world of Tallon Prime and establish control. Tens of Thousands executed for wasting such valuable time and resources in an attempt to take the world for themselves. Very few of Tallon Prime's cities avoided being reduced to craters or abandoned relics of mankind's past, conquered by the planet's wildlife which use them as their own lairs as they had done millennia ago. Anyone crazy enough to venture in these deserted Cities in search of potential lost technologies or valuables could become meals for these monsters or rich beyond their wildest dreams. '''The Age of the Imperium Midway through M34 a single Cruiser would appear above the planet, sending shuttles down to one of the planet's Capitals. Transports containing Astartes and Tech Priests, the latter would commence the arrangements for the Chapter to receive recruits from the populace and in return all tithes would be cut. The world no longer needed to pay the Imperium through resources or slaves, ensuring the rulers that they would prosper even more than they already did atop the massive cities they controlled. The Space Marines that accompanied the Mechanicus would begin to examine the city they were visiting, battle brothers patrolling the streets, no one wanting to question what it is they were doing. In truth the Astartes were curious and wanted to learn the basic layout and construction of the city if they'd soon call a world that was covered in such cities home. While Tallon Prime was considered an Astartes Recruitment world the planet's tithes would still need to be paid, though they'd be drastically reduced to the Solutio Prima grade. The few mines that still existed around the Hive Cities are operated by human crews that command their Servitor workers that work day after day to harvest the minerals provided as tithes. Other payments are made in humans rounded up in City Depths to be sent off as slave labor or even worse. Agents of the Adeptus Mechanicus spread their influence throughout the reigning governments, complex monitoring networks used to spy throughout every Hive city. The only ones aware of this are of the Capital's highest ranked officials who themselves are also placed under careful watch by the Tech Priests that seek to maintain a degree of security. Very quickly the Hive Cities would gain a new form of production to assist in paying their Tithes, production factories for munitions and weapons for PDFs to counter the increasing frequency of green-skin attacks on the world. Due to requests from planetary Viceroys and the Mechanicus additional military forces would be established upon Tallon Prime with the creation of the Adepta Sororitas Order of the Sacred Flame. Each Preceptory of the Order would establish it's command in a separate Hive Capital the same year it was established. Each Hive's Viceroy was granted limited command of each Canoness and the Sisters under their command so assist with PDFs. The security of each Hive rose as Sisters would litter the Hive Capital streets while Arbites numbers in the lower cities increased with stricter laws and curfews issued with severe consequences. Environment The most dangerous wildlife of Tallon Prime range from massive mammal creatures with a bone-like armour on their flesh to small insects that will burrow into human flesh to seek warmth. The variety of wildlife the planet possesses isn't nearly as large would assume though this could be a case of the animals consistently being nocturnal and thus remain on the planet's Lunar Region. The planet's ancient ocean is now a massive location for mining out valuable ores and has been so for thousands of years, reaching miles deep toward the planet's core the Adeptus Terra has ensured massive mining sites have been constructed. Using labor from nearby cities the Mechanicus has provided many Servitors to aid in the task at hand. It is thought that those who live in the Solar Region are more prepared or even adapted to the harsher environments with many dust storms and a much more potent exposure to the sun's electromagnetic radiation. The planet's moon as expected follows the Lunar side of the planet and illuminates the dark landscape. The only protection from the rays outside of man made structures are caves or the thick clouds of sand that can block out the sun for days. The other reason for the massive walls is to keep the majority of the city in the shade and minimize the city's exposure to direct sunlight. The only others who can survive being in the direct hostilities of Tallon Prime are the great descendants of the humans who were forced to survive on the land. Cities of Tallon Prime Constructed to fit multiple layers of buildings that house millions the cities of Tallon Prime would appear from the outside as large stone cups in the landscape. In truth the majority of each and every city is deep underground, only the highest parts seeing the sun or stars. The deeper one gets the darker, crueler and more horrific the cities become. Those who dwell in the Upper cities living careless lives of comfort, the lower cities work tirelessly to survive and provide for their family while those in the Depths suffer every minute. The number of Hives on the world is currently registered at twenty-two. Five have been lost since the end of the Heresy, all allegedly lost to civil unrest and the criminal empires below the cities managed to round up the forces to attempt a civil war. As a result the faithful were evacuated and the city would become a bonfire, purging the trailers who were trapped within. Due to the work to clear out the remains of a devastated Hive only two of the 'cleansed' Capitals has made progress in its reconstruction, one roughly estimated to 44% since it began reconstruction in 948.M37 and the other under watch by the PDF to ensure no wildlife infiltrates and infest it. Capital Hives The planet's Capital's sprawl with well maintained cathedrals as the largest structures while higher class citizens live in surrounding areas in beautiful villas and complexes for the rich and privileged. The thick walls were constructed to resist high temperatures the cities can sometimes reach. The streets are watched closely by the Adeptus Arbites and Adepta Sororitas with a strict curfew to those who do not carry merchant licenses or are higher ranked members of the Adeptus Terra or Adeptus Ministorum. The Capital is where the Administratum and the Adepta Sororitas are positioned, located in the center of each Capital, working to monitor and control the Hive. The Adepta Sororitas patrol the Capital streets and are a more common sight than the Arbites who monitor the lower city. Rarely does force need to be used against citizens of the Imperium as the Capital city crime rates are very low or they’re just kept under wraps very well. The higher class citizens who have a long history of their children becoming Astartes got to where they are because of this. Larger and more extravagant mansions constructed high above, the elaborate designs of these homes becoming less and less impressive the closer to the streets one gets. There's no safer place since many members of the Order of the Sacred Flame live in similar structures after completing their training and are well known to function as personal guards to these noble families. Lower Hives Unlike the Capitals watched by the Adepta Sororitas these streets are watched strictly by the Adeptus Arbites, citizens always harassed and confronted by the strict guards. Sometimes beating people in the street for not getting their ID out fast enough. Crowds of people walking shoulder-to-shoulder as they try to get to their jobs or to the shambled stores that litter the streets. Pick pockets at every corner, requiring one to always keep their hands in their pants to ensure they keep their possessions. Murderers and thieves hide in the shadows, watching for a chance to run in if they think they can escape the wrath of the Arbites that would soon be on their heels. Making most of their profits selling stolen goods or smuggled weapons. Many gangs work as an extension of the criminal empires of the Depths as their eyes and mouths. Despite how it may sound the Adeptus Arbites have a firm grasp on the streets and the people, many arrangements in place to give the citizens the chance to turn over suspected criminals. Bounties given to those who can be proven to have broken the law or intend on doing so. This has created dangerous tensions with neighbors who may just hate those around them or some wishing to replace those at their job by making false accusations. Those found to be guilty of false claims themselves will be sentenced to death for wasting the Adeptus Arbites' time and attempting to abuse one of the world's systems. The Depths As expected, crime is rampant in the Depths of the city despite the watchful eyes of the Administratum. It’s unavoidable. Many die of disease and famine if it isn’t a stubber round through the skull over a drop of water. Gangs and criminal empires rule the people and control these parts of the cities and their territory. There are few who have dared to try to spread to the lower parts of a Hive City, let alone the upper areas where they were met with the wrath of the Adepta Sororitas protecting the citizens and showing the mutants and heretics that they indeed hold no power to the Imperium. The black market on Tallon Prime includes salvage that falls from the cities above. Another valuable resource is water that in truth is distilled from the waste that makes its way down to create rivers of filth or blood of humans killed for their property and possessions. Melta weapons are most easily attainable through these markets, few traders will attempt to deal with plasma weapons because of their tendency to blow up and setting fire to the area. Sweeps of the Depths are performed by the Adeptus Arbites with many weapons confiscated and the purging of mutants is normal, the frequency of these are seemingly random as to ensure the people of the Depths cannot prepare. Infants are taken by the Arbites from the families they kill or that are found already dead so they may taken as potential recruits for the Schola Progenium because of their young age therefore their ease of being indoctrinated to follow the Imperium. Sometimes the occurrence and strategies used for these sweeps are not chosen not by the Arbites, Sororitas or even the ruling Viceroy of each Capital. Instead they are decided by the Inquisition. The Divide Along the border of both the Lunar and Solar Regions of Tallon Prime is a massive wall that circles the entire planet like a ring, walls that extend higher than even some Hive cities. The Divide is considered to be the largest military installation on the planet with millions of PDF forces. The wall works as a way to truly split the planet's environment, heat from one side nearly incapable of reaching the other, one could approach the dimly lit side of the Lunar Region and after hours of detailed screenings you'd be welcomed by a blinding sun that you'd almost swear didn't exist before those door opened. It's believed that the Divide was created thousands of years ago, before the Imperium of man itself. The purpose of it would have been to aid in the controlled weather the planet once possessed, allowing for vast differences in either planet's side. Like the few surviving Hives the Divide is seen as a relic of mankind's ancient history, surviving the war with the men of Iron, the Age of Strife and the Horus Heresy. Surely this wall is only one example of mankind's greatest ingenuity. 'Tallon Natives ' The people who currently live in the sprawling cities are not the only humans who have lived on this world, those legacies tie back to the Age of Strife. Humans who had settled before they were cut off from the rest of the universe, adapting and taming the harsh landscape of Tallon Prime. These natives would survive without the aid of others for thousands of years, arguably they still can. The Natives that wish to be independent from the Imperial cities have been left out of receiving military, medical, or religious aid from the cities. Many of these settlements don’t last even a century and new ones appear just as often as they vanish. Led by their own governments that wish for the world before the arrival of the Imperium and their control. They are hostile toward nearly anyone from the cities or from the Imperium, especially the Administratum or Astartes. Despite the watchful gaze of the Imperium it’s rumored that in the modern age the Tau Empire is attempting to ally with these humans and have them join the Empire. For thousands of years these people struggled to get the invaluable resource of water but all sources were under careful watch and defended by the Imperium. Though sometime in M38 all water mining operations were removed from the planet due to the establishment of the Mining Ice world of Roisigma. Wayward citizens of the Imperium who have fled the cities or Imperial Guards separated from their regiments may be taken in by some of the traveling settlements. Giving them the choice to join them and have a place to stay or once they're recovered they're forced to leave or be sentenced to death. Leaving could be a death sentence itself due to the inhospitable environment, some traveling Rogue Traders may seek out these settlements in the hopes of finding rare materials or technologies they could trade for water and then resell for a fortune. 'Phaa ' Orbiting the planet of Tallon Prime is its single moon, due to its larger size. 30% larger than Luna this moon has been re-purposed exclusively to be used as an Imperium military base. Master of operations for the Psian Venatores regiment of the elite Tempestus Scions that safeguard the planet from orbit via the use of a small Imperial Navy fleet with boarding crews. Should needed soldiers can be sent to the surface to reinforce the Order of the Sacred Flame of each city. Phaa still maintains it's natural orbit around Tallon Prime, those on the Lunar Region viewing the installation as a mighty eye defending the people below. The training grounds on the moon are created to simulate all forms of gravity ranging from twice that of Holy Terra to zero gravity. Species of Xeno wildlife captured during missions either in or out of system are used in a similar way as the Deathwatch of the Adeptus Astartes. Forcing the trainees to live in such an environment is meant to enhance their training. Camped in man-made jungles deep in the core of the moon while encircled with thick ceramite walls that separate the steel halls filled with overworked staff and graduated Scions who are blessed with a warm bed.Category:Cyberslayer128 Category:Death Worlds Category:Desert Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Omni Legion Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld